Scars
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: Three hundred years of being invisible, of people walking right through you with even a glance back, of no-one hearing you when you scream and cry, desperate for attention. That leaves deep scars, and no matter how hard you try to hide them, they are bound to be discovered one day. In which Bunny writes poems, Jack gets hurt and Guardians feel guilty!
1. Chapter 1

**Just something random that popped into my head when I was trying to write my new fanfic, this idea refused to leave and so I agreed to write it down.**

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, just ignore them.**

**Disclaimer: ROTG doesn't belong to me and sadly never will ;(**

* * *

Scars

"Jack! Get back here now you bloody drongo!" The loud shout echoed through the many corridors at the Pole, making yetis pause in their work and elves to hide wherever they could. The shout was followed by loud laughter and several other loud shouts. Suddenly the Pole was buzzing with activity, as a certain white-haired spirit zoomed around a corner, staff in one hand a small piece of paper in the other and a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

Seconds behind Jack was a furious and completely embarrassed Bunny.

Jack flew to the very top of the Pole, leaving Bunny and others stranded beneath him. He opened the paper and began to read.

"New beginnings and new hope, when the delicate flowers push their way through the bountiful earth."

Jack wobbled slightly as his laughter shook his entire body, looking down at the furious and severely embarrassed Pooka only made it worse and Jack had to cling to a wooden beam on the ceiling to prevent himself from falling.

"Stop there frostbite, I'm warning ya, stop there." Bunny looked imploringly at his fellow Guardians for help.

"No, no, Jack please continue Bunny has poems to share we wish to hear them." At this point the Guardians could no loner restrain the laughs and both North and Tooth doubled up while Sandy clapped his small hands and beamed at Bunny.

"People gaze at the flowers and wonder…" Jack was cut of as the paper was torn from his grasp by a well-aimed boomerang. Looking over the edge Jack smirked as he saw Bunny storming off with the paper clutched protectively in his paws.

"Well done Jack, you can come down now." North stared up at the youngest Guardian in concern. Jack was agile and fast but still… if he fell.

Jack laughed and easily flew down, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Come on let's find Bunny and apologise."

Bunny glared at the papers clenched in his paws. Why of all people did Jack have to find them?! Bunny had hidden them in the Warren believing that no-one but him would ever find them (boy was he wrong) but within a week frostbite had found them and was parading around with them, reading them to everyone he spoke to.

Bunny sighed; he was just being creative and look where that got him! He was going to have to spend the next hundred years hiding from the Guardians.

"Come on cotton-tail, your poetry was quite good."

Bunny turned around to face Jack, who was balanced easily on the tip of his staff, an apologetic smile on his face and a hand held out in friendship.

"I may have gone a little too far when I read out your poetry." Bunny snorted as he noticed Jack's careful wording which avoided placing any blame on him.

Bunny then studied Jack closely; looking for a flicker of insincerity, when he found none he held out his own paw and shook Jack's pale hand.

"Fine, but frostbite if anything like this ever happens I will take you on a one-way trip to Africa, got that?" Bunny smiled inwardly at the flicker of fear on Jack's face. Maybe spending eternity with snowflake wouldn't be so bad.

Jack couldn't hide a quick flash of fear as Bunny threatened to leave him in Africa, however at the hint of a smile in Bunny's eyes, the fear melted away and Jack smirked at Bunny.

The bonding moment was cut short as several urgent beeps, emitted from the Globe beside them, seconds after the warning, waves of black sand swept through the pole, overturning tables, destroying toys and panicking the yetis and elves.

"That bloody bastard." Bunny swore before grabbing his boomerangs and exploding eggs that he always carried on his person.

Jack was quick to follow, grabbing his staff and summoning several ice-wolves who raced on ahead and began to fight with the nightmares.

For several moments the Pole was silent apart from Bunny's loud swearing and Jack's laughs as he destroyed nightmare after nightmare.

"Damn it, Jack, where are the others?" In a sudden lull in the fighting Bunny's yell made Jack pause as he noticed the absence of the other Guardians.

In that heartbeat of hesitation everything changed, the advantage switched to the nightmares who grabbed Bunny while he was otherwise occupied then pinned him to the wall, and began to slowly choke the life from him.

Jack gazed in disbelief as he saw the powerful Pooka being brought to his knees by a few pitiful nightmares. Then he flew into the air and whirled his staff about him, creating a furious wind that tore through the nightmares, leaving behind traces of black sand. Bunny slid to the floor rubbing his throat and eagerly sucking in some much-needed air. Jack smiled in relief as Bunny moved slightly. His relief was short lived however, as the nightmares re-formed and as one force charged at him. Jack screamed in agony as several nightmares pierced his body, tearing open his skin and causing his blood to flow. Jack felt and heard the wind dying down to a gentle breeze and catching him as he fell then everything faded away and his body began limp as the blood continued to flow.

Bunny stared in horror at the falling boy. As soon as Jack had screamed, the guilty nightmares had vanished leaving behind a destroyed workshop and a severely wounded boy. Bunny screamed for the others as Jack fell then he struggled to his feet, ready to catch the boy. He relaxed slightly as Jack's fall was broken by the wind who caught him and gently lowered him to the ground, playing with the boy's hair in an attempt to wake its beloved child.

Bunny stumbled over to Jack's side just as the doors opened and the others tumbled in and stared around in shock before their eyes fell onto Jack's limp form.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth's agonised cry was the first sound the watchers made and when she spoke it was as though a play button had been pressed as all of the yetis sprung into action. Some stared fixing up the room, taking out broken furniture and neatening up fallen items. Other yetis dashed to Jack's side and began to examine his wounds.

The yetis gently peeled off Jack's bloody blue hoodie and revealed what lay beneath. There was dead silence as everyone (yetis and elves included) stared at the flawed pale skin, that was littered in scars and bruises as well as a gaping hole from which blood was flowing.

The Guardians looked away as the yetis carried the wounded boy away.

"Three hundred years, we ignored him for three hundred years! How could we do that?" Tooth was frantic after seeing the wounds that covered their 'baby' Guardian.

"Tooth hush, we will discover the stories behind the scars later and will feel guilty later, for now Jack needs us!" Without waiting for an answer Bunny followed the yetis to the Medical room.

* * *

**Stupidly short I know but it will be updated often! Although its only random it still means a lot if you review!**

**So yea review and tell me what ya think! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :D**

**new chappie and thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved the previous chappie :) it made me very happy :D**

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes or if i have used a word where it shouldn't have been used.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and sadly never will, Rise of the Guardians :(**

* * *

Jack lay stretched out on a white bed with several yetis bending over him, tending to his wound and carefully avoiding his many scars.

Seeing Jack closer they could really see the many scars that covered his pale skin. The worst one stretched front the base of his throat to just past his belly button, the skin that had grown over it was ridged and ugly and just made the scar look far worse as well as adding to the collage of pain that covered the Guardian of Fun.

The Guardians stood and watched the yetis work on the poor boy and tried to tune out Jack's unconscious moans of pain, knowing that if he was even slightly conscious then he would be holding the pain inside himself, unwilling to show pain in front of anyone.

This was another mental scar from several lifetimes of neglect. Jack hated to show pain, and would be at deaths door before he even let slip the slightest murmur.

The Guardians vowed that they would help Jack to understand that he didn't have to hide his pain, they could and would always help him.

Finally the yetis moved away and they could see Jack properly. He was deathly still and pale (although that was normal) his entire upper body was bound in white bandages with only a few scars in sight as most were covered by the material. His face was drawn with pain though and his eyes darted around beneath the coat of his eyelids, even in his dreams (or nightmares) Jack was still in pain.

For the next little while there was a huddle around Jack's bed as the Guardians watched over the sleeping child and in the case of Sandy giving him sweet dreams. The Guardians stared down at the map of neglect scarring Jack's body and they were unable to assuage the guilt that battered at their consciouses. Finally Jack's eyes flickered open and all of the Guardians sighed in relief, until his eyes had opened they had all been fighting a fear that the wound was too much and his eyes wouldn't open and he would just slip away. So when Jack's startlingly blue orbs flickered open there was an unspoken sense of relief in the room.

Jack came to with a radiating pain in his belly and the Guardians staring down at him with concern shinning in their eyes. As soon as he sat up he was almost suffocated by Tooth as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Jack we were so scared when we saw you!" Tooth's big violet eyes filled with tears as she regarded Jack, who couldn't help but feel that there was another reason for her sudden outburst, there was something the Guardians weren't sharing with him but involved him.

Jack glanced down at his bandaged belly and couldn't hold back a wince when he saw his own blood slowly seeping through the white material, his gaze was drawn to the hated scars on his body and he realised what the Guardians had been keeping from him, they had seen the scars he had always tried to hide.

The Guardians exchanged uncomfortable glances, each one reluctant to ask the question that all burned in their minds.

Jack sensed this and smiled sadly.

"Wondering where and when I got them right?" Jack had to laugh at the sheepish expressions on the faces of beings that were centuries old, it was priceless.

"Three hundred years of solitude and struggling to survive leaves its mark somehow and this is how it left its mark on me." Jack's smile fell from his lips at the Guardians guiltily faces, however he said nothing to ease the guilt, they all knew that it was their fault and nothing that Jack said could convince them otherwise.

"But there is so many and they are so bad, Jack please tell us how they all came to be so that we can help any way that we can."

"No, these scars belong to the past and that is where I intend to leave them." Without looking at the Guardians, Jack pulled the duvet up over his belly hiding his hated scars from view; the Guardians though, weren't accepting that.

"Jack you drongo we want to help and we can't to do that if you won't tell us the history of those scars." Bunny placed what he obviously hoped was a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder but it only caused a vicious fury to waken in Jack, a fury that had been suppressed for far to long, Jack turned to face them and the burning fury in his eyes scared them and unconsciously they all took a step back.

"You want to know the history? Well let me tell you it if you so desire to know." The venom in Jack's voice startled even him and for a second he regretted what he was about to say but it was to late now, the fire had been started all that was left was to wait for it to die down.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely and confused boy who was desperate for anyone who would notice him and take care of him." Jack took in the Guardians hurt faces and this just further fuelled the fire.

"The only ones who could see him and were able to help him, wrote him off as a born trouble maker and not worth their time, not once to they bother to reach out to a boy who was crying out for it, months turned to years which turned to decades and centuries and despite his many efforts not one of them reached out a helping hand." Jack was breathing hard by this time and he could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but his fire wasn't completely burnt yet.

"So the boy was left to fend for himself, learn how to control the power that lurked just beneath the surface, he tried so hard to control it and for the most part he succeeded but the one time it gets away from him the strength of it almost kills him and just when he needs someone to help him a saviour appears." Jack lifted his head and glared at Bunny, who in turn froze as he realised what was coming next.

"But no, the boy's 'saviour' was no saviour, just someone who needed to discipline the trouble maker and was so fixed on this task that the blood that coated the boy was ignored as was the pain that burned in the boy's eyes, his 'saviour' cared nothing for him and after he was done rebuking the boy he left, without even noticing the blood that stained the white snow." The fire that fuelled Jack finally died leaving Jack with an empty hole inside him that for so long had been filled with bitterness and anger. Silence followed his outbreak as the Guardians all struggled with the vicious stabs of guilt Jack's tale had created.

"Jack, we never…" North began but he soon left his words hanging in the air as he realised how pathetic and useless they were and silence ruled again.

"Jack, mate, we know that we made a huge mistake and we should have reached out to you as soon as MIM created you, not when it suited us and we really are trying to help you now, to make up for our past mistakes." Jack looked at them through tear filled eyes.

"Oh Jack." Tooth's mothering heart took over and she pulled Jack into a hug, hiding him from the world as he sobbed for all the past pains he had suffered.

Soon the others joined in and cocooned Jack inside a protective and caring huddle while he sobbed.

Slowly they heard his breath slow down, with just the odd hiccup disturbing the even pace and finally he relaxed against Tooth and his eyes slid closed.

"Let him rest now Tooth and we will stay here and watch over him until he wakes, Sandy if you would." Tooth gently laid Jack down and Sandy sent a stream of golden sand his way and soon there was golden dolphins dancing above Jack's head and a smile stretched across his tear-stained face.

* * *

**So there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it and please review :) it means so much to me! Next chapter will be the stories behind the scars :O so please stick with me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) new chappie!**

**Jacks injuries during the blizzard are explained in this one.**

**Ignore any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians sadly doesn't belong to me :(**

**Enjoy and please review, follow and fave! **

* * *

As Jack slept the number of Guardians gathered around him dropped. First North who had to watch over the repairing of the Pole, then Sandy who had dreams to spread and then finally and with much reluctance, Tooth.

"You call us all back if he so much as snores, have you got that Bunny, if he snores I want to know!" After promising Tooth that he would call them back, Bunny was alone with Jack at last. Ever since Jack's outburst and his tale about what Bunny presumed was the blizzard of 1968 when Jack's power had ruined Easter, although now that he thought about it the children had loved finding the eggs in the snow. Yes the egg hunt had to be cancelled until the weather improved, but when it did and the children were allowed to hunt again they had loved finding the eggs in the snow, it presented more of a challenge.

Then Jack's words about the blood stirred a memory in Bunny's head.

A small boy, lying curled around a wooden stick, with dark bags under his eyes and his entire body drooping. Bunny had been so furious with the winter spirit that he had paid no heed to the sickly sweet smell of blood or to the pain in the boy's voice as he tried to apologize.

Bunny was pulled from memory lane when Jack stirred slightly and let out a low moan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Jack…" Bunny called the spirits name with some trepidation, anxious over how Jack would respond, he needn't have worried though, Jack looked at him and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hi cottontail, still set on hearing about my scars?" Bunny frowned slightly, he was glad that Jack had decided to trust him enough to tell him but he had expected to have to beg for a while before Jack shared his story.

"Yes, but only if you're ready to tell it kid."

"Yep, yesterdays temper tantrum made me realize that if I really want to forget about the scars then I should share their stories and tell you all a little about my past." Jack stretched and winced slightly as his healing wound protested against the movement.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to tell you everything that has happened to me in the past three hundred years, just what is relevant to the scars."

Bunny nodded and then lent forward as Jack prepared to start his tale.

Jack Frost watched in silence as the children all tore out of their houses and set about finding the eggs, he always watched, every year he would help children when they couldn't find an egg and occasionally he would help to hide the less well-hidden ones. This year though it was different. As Jack watched he felt anger stirring in his belly, anger and grief.

He helped the children, looked after them and helped them have fun, without him snow would be boring and deadly, he kept the winter weather in check and not once had he been thanked, not only was he keeping the children safe he was keeping all people and animals safe from the deadly effects of winter.

It hurt him though, holding back the power and force of winter for so long was costing him greatly, he tired quicker and it became harder to find the fun in anything. So watching the children have fun without ever realizing what he did for them made him furious and he could feel the ice-cold angry rising up, winter was responding to his rage and thick flakes of snow began to fall slowly coating the ground. Within half an hour the snow was thick and heavy and the ground was covered in it, an hour later and the hunt was cancelled and Jack let out his full fury.

For two days the wind had raged and the snow had fell, nothing moved in Burgess, terrified of the dangerous weather, everyone was inside, staring through fogged up windows at the blizzard.

Jack loved it, for the first time in over a century he could release all of the pent up power inside of him and he did. He felt powerful and invincible; he felt only the slightest twinge of guilt over the ruined holiday. After the two days though his strength began to wane, the weather was taking too much from him! When he tried to pull the weather back into himself though it was near impossible, the winter weather didn't want to be trapped again and he wasn't strong enough to make it. Gradually though, bit by bit he pulled the weather back. The wind stopped roaring and the snow stopped falling, it came at a cost though.

Jack sat slouched in the snow, he had used up every single drop of strength that he had in regaining control and as he had the storm had rebelled for a second and Jack Frost, spirit of winter had been caught up in a blizzard that was almost beyond his power to control. It took him several hours but finally the destructive storm was over, its strength reduced to nothing while the frost child lay crumpled in the snow, bleeding from multiple wounds. In its rage the blizzard had tossed Jack around, smashing him into everything, from houses to trees and rocks. This brutal treatment had resulted in hundreds of severe cuts all over his body. As the wounded boy lay there, half dead from exhaustion and injuries the children resumed their hunt and their parents exclaimed over the bizarre weather.

Bunny winced as Jack looked at him, he knew this part of the story. He had found Jack and instead of helping the grievously injured boy he proceeded to shout and threaten him.

"I think that you know the rest." Jack's eyes rested on Bunny's and for a second Bunny saw resentment burn there but it passed so quickly that he decided he must have been mistaken.

"Listen, Jack I know that it is to late for me to apologize but I'm going to any way, I'm really and truly sorry, I hate myself for not listening to you when you tried to explain and I'm sorry that it took you being near fatally injured to get me to listen." Bunny had thought over what he was going to say while Jack was sleeping and he had had no idea how he was going to make it up to him, but now after listening to Jack's tale, he had an idea.

But first he had to discover what scars had been created by the blizzard.

"Jack mate, the scars from the blizzard…" Bunny didn't finish what he was saying, unsure how to say what he was thinking, luckily Jack knew.

Without a word he lifted up his hoodie and pointed out dozens of tiny white scars that covered his belly, chest and most of his back.

"They are all from that blizzard?!" Bunny stared in shock at the tiny white lines that seemed so insignificant but really hide an important part of the boy's life. That day when Bunny had not held out a helping hand when it was most needed had taught Jack that no-one but himself could be trusted.

Bunny watched silently as Jack pulled his hoodie back down over the scars and yawned sleepily. He continued watching in silence as Jack's eyelids closed over his bright blue eyes, that looked so lively and happy but really hide centuries of pain and loneliness. It was only when Jack's breathing became slow and even that Bunny forced himself away, he didn't want to leave the boy's side but he had an egg hunt to plan.

* * *

**hope it all made sense and you all enjoyed it!**

**please review, follow and fave. **

**Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) **

**This chappie is Jack telling Tooth about his scars from the first time he tried to fly.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed so far :)**

**Ignore any spelling it grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rise of the Guardians :(**

* * *

When Jack next woke Bunny was gone and it was Tooth who was watching over him, her violet eyes huge and round as she watched over him.

"Heya Tooth, you wanna hear a story as well?" Tooth jumped slightly, she obviously hadn't realized he was awake.

"No Jack, I want to apologize, not once in three hundred years did I even attempt to meet you, I knew that you existed and I often heard about you, either from my fairies or the others, I always wanted to meet you and I would often talk about meeting you but no once did I ever try to find you, and I should have done." Jack looked at Tooth, who was in floods of tears, and for a millisecond he considered holding a grudge but after seeing her so distraught and upset he couldn't.

"Tooth its ok, don't worry I forgave you all ages ago." Tooth stopped her blubbering and wrapped Jack into a tight hug. The two of them stayed like that for a short while until baby Tooth grew jealous and flew between the two of the squeaking angrily, they broke apart laughing gently at baby Tooth.

There was a slight awkward silence in the room as they both tried to figure out what to say.

"Jack I understand if you don't want to tell me about your scars…" Jack shook his head took a deep breath and for the second time that night prepared to explain his past.

Jack Frost was very happy. It was his thirteenth birthday and wind had promised to teach him how to fly properly (at the moment all he could do was a float unsteadily) but with winds help it wouldn't take long until he was soaring like a bird.

Jack was carefully lifted into the air by wind and soon they were gently flying around his lake soon however wind forgot about its precious burden and flew high, higher than the clouds, it was deaf to Jack's screams as he fell from its back.

Jack screamed in an agony of fear as he felt the comforting presence of wind drop away and in his panic his beloved staff slipped from his grasp and he plummeted towards the ground. Jack could hear the wind screaming as it dived after him but it was too late, he was going to fast and was to close to the ground. Jack closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to MIM hoping that somehow he would survive the impact. Jack felt and heard something snap and seconds later an excruciating pain ripped through him, he could feel something warm sliding down his side and realized that it was his blood! Jack tried moving and was rewarded with pain spiking through his legs, along his side and up his arms. Jack screamed again as the wind buffeted him in an attempt to get him moving. Again and again he tried to move only to have unbearable pain hit him, finally after several tries to move the pain was too much and with a sigh Jack fell limp and unconscious against the rock he had fallen upon. Several hours later he jerked awake, when in his sleep he moved his injured leg and the resulting pain had woken him. When Jack looked around now his temporary sick-bed was coated in a layer of drying blood, he understood that if he didn't get free and heal his wounds then he would bleed to death on this unforgiving rock. This thought gave him a burst of desperate energy and he all but tore his leg free from the rock that held it tight. His leg came free with a terrible snapping sound and a wave of fresh pain. For a few moments Jack just stared up at the starry sky fighting back tears. Finally he gathered the mental strength to look at how bad his wounds were, the sight of his twisted and quite obviously broken leg was enough to make him almost pass out again but it was the thick shard of rock that had punctured his skin and was now poking through his belly that brought the sick to his mouth. Jack slid from the rock, crying out in agony as his leg collapsed under the weight and he sunk into the snow. Shaking and crying Jack pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself away from the rock a few inches before falling into the snow.

Jack wrapped his hands around the thick shard of rock embedded his belly. Steeling himself Jack closed his eyes and pulled. Instantly an intense pain struck him and he curled into himself, seeking any respite from the pain. For several minutes it was all he could do to keep himself breathing. Finally just when Jack felt that if he had to suffer any more he would gladly die if it meant an escape from the pain, the agony began to subside, slowly he uncurled and wiped away the tears that he hadn't noticed falling. Jack glanced down at the wound that had cost him so much pain and was relived to see his frost creeping over the broken skin, sealing it together and preventing any more blood from escaping. Carefully he rose to his feet and summoned the wind, who came and gently buffeted Jack, saying sorry in its strange way. Jack staggered to his feet and asked wind to carry him far away from that place.

Jack looked at Tooth after his tale finished and was shocked to see tears sparkling in her amethyst eyes.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth pulled Jack into a tight hug as though that could wash away all of his pain.

For a moment Jack was unsure of how to react (three hundred years without physical contact can do that to a person) but then he wrapped his arms around her as well and for a short while they stayed close together.

"Jack, the scar from… can I see it?" Tooth drew away from Jack and shyly looked into his eyes. What was it with the Guardians and their morbid wishes!?

Sighing deeply Jack lifted up his thick blue hoodie and pointed out a jagged scar across his hip bone.

Tooth gasped in shock as she saw the scar and tears filled her eyes again as she saw the identical scar on his back where the rock had pierced right through his body.

"Tooth don't worry about it, that particular scar is from the very beginning of my life I have long since forgotten the pain." Jack looked away from Tooth then, so that she couldn't see the truth shinning in his eyes. There was silence for a few more moments until Phil and several other yetis came in and handed Jack a tub of green liquid.

"Thank you Jack." Tooth leaned in to hug Jack once more.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your medicine." Tooth flew out the room and left Jack alone to face the horror of his medicine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If so please leave a review! It really makes my day when I get a new review :D **

**If you have any ideas about show Jack could have gotten his scars then please PM me or leave a review, because at the moment i am really stuck for ideas :(**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so thanks to everyone's ideas I now can continue this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, follow & faved :D**

**Special thanks to Galimatias for the idea that created this chappie :)**

**Enjoy! Please review, fave and follow :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rise of the Guardians :(**

* * *

After suffering through the trauma that is medicine-taking Jack was looking forward to an appearance from one of the Guardians. Soon enough Sandy slipped silently into the room and joined Jack on the bed and just looked at him with a small smile. Needing no further prompting Jack began to talk.

It was 1910, just four years before the start of World War 1 when Jack first noticed the strange creatures that rattled along, carrying humans inside its belly. The strange things had fascinated him and he had been filled with a desire to discover more about them, that was what had led to him being injured.

Jack had been doing his job, bringing winter when he heard a cacophony of screams had split the silence and he could hear above the screams human's crying and wailing, filled with curiosity Jack had investigated. The sight that he had met had shocked him; several of the creatures lay on their sides, with humans that they carried were trapped beneath them, already several humans lay still with all life choked from them, there were a few humans who had freed themselves from the wreckage and were standing around, heads in their hands as they gazed at the dead and dying humans and the smoking carcasses of their creatures.

Jack landed gracefully beside one of the strange things and examined it. It was a brilliant red with several circular objects attached to it (although several of these circular bits were spread around the surrounding area, obviously broken from the creature in the impact.) It closely resembled the carriages that humans used to travel in however there were no horses or runners nearby that could lend their strength to make the thing move. Jack spent several minutes puzzling over the unfamiliar object, trying to deduce what it was. He was so absorbed in his task that he never noticed the strange rumbling sound that was steadily drawing closer; he was only pulled from his inspection when he heard the shouts of the gathered humans. Jack lifted his head only to be faced with a similar red creature, there was no time to move, the creature slammed into him, sending waves of pain rushing around his body as it impacted with his chest, resulting in several loud cracks as his ribs splintered under the pressure, Jack dropped to the ground, clutching his ribs in agony and staring horrified at the drops of blood that dripped from his mouth, and decorated the ground in a bloody paint, as he fell to his knees. The creature that had hit him had rolled to a stop, smoke rising in a swirl from the front.

"Automobile must have struck something on the road it has stopped running; I thought that there was something off about the fellow who sold it to me!" Jack looked again at the creature that had struck him; the man had called it an automobile, his curiosity over the strange creatures somewhat soothed Jack returned his attention to his wounds.

Several pieces shards of metal had pierced the skin, producing the red liquid that flowed whenever Jack was injured; then there were his cracked ribs and a pounding headache to consider, as the voices grew louder Jack grabbed his staff from the floor, where it had fallen when he was hit and calling to the wind he left the humans and their automobiles far behind.

Jack broke off from telling his story when Sandy pulled him into a warm hug as though hugging Jack could erase the painful memories. The oldest and the youngest of the Guardians stayed like that until Sandy's sand began to float from him and out through the windows setting out on its mission to bring sweet dreams to the children.

* * *

**ok so this one is pathetically short I know :( but next chappie will hopefully be longer and better *crosses fingers* **

**so yea please review! It makes me so happy :D**

**just a heads up next chappie takes place during WW2 **


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chappie just refused to be long so here is another short chappie :(_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! It really means a lot :D_**

**_This chappie takes place during the Battle of Britain over theEnglish Channel (I think)_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rise of the Guardians :(_**

* * *

Just minutes after Sandy had left to spread his dreams, North had entered the room and awkwardly perched at the end of Jack's bed, there was silence for a few moments as the two immortals regarded each other. There were no words needed after they shared a look, Jack settled himself comfortably as did the large Russian.

Jack flew over the darkened city of London, his wind whistling around him as they looked down on the war-stricken city.

It was during World War II Jack had tried his best to raise the spirits of the fighters and the people they were protecting, he had made his best snow soft, delicate and stunningly beautiful, and it had helped, he had seen the smiles on the tired and worn faces of the soldiers. Now, flying over London he could see the scared children laugh for the first time in months as they tried to catch the falling flakes suddenly the world seemed to split apart as the whining scream of aircraft filled the air. Planes shot overhead, rushing to defend their beloved country from the detested intruders. Jack shot up into the air, ready to flee from the soon to be battle ground but curiosity took an unrelenting grip and cursing himself Jack turned to follow the planes.

Jack trailed the planes until there was the sea beneath him and the sky above him, empty of all life apart from the death machines that flew beside Jack.

There was a silence for a heartbeat as every pilot came to grips with what they were about to do, then the sky exploded in flashes and bangs and terror took hold of Jack as he tried to evade the bullets. His wind screamed in his ears as its beloved child dodged bullets. He spun and twisted as he attempted to leave the killing ground behind him, just when he the planes were starting to fall behind though there was a single, terrified scream accompanied by the dull rumbling of an engine and Jack turned to see a plane fall from the sky, it's petrified pilot screaming in the cockpit as he fell to his death. Unwilling to see anyone die Jack asked the wind to catch or at least slow the falling plane, it did so willingly and Jack smiled slightly as the pilot regained some of his sense and retook control of the 's rescue mission had taken him back into the thick of the fighting and once again he was avoiding planes and bullets as he tried to return to safety.

There was an angry roar then suddenly there was a Spitfire flanking him and a Messerschmitt rearing up to face them head on. Jack froze as the two planes opened fire then he screamed in agony as the bullets pierced his skin, many of them travelling straight through his body such was their force. The two planes continued their battle, unaware of the small body plummeting down towards the mass of water waiting beneath. The wind howled in Jack's ears as it struggled to stop his fatal fall.

The taste of salt was on his lips and stinging his eyes when the wind managed to catch him and he relaxed in its familiar embrace as it carried him away from the combat area.

Jack could still hear the roars and the screams of agony and fury even when he was back over dry land and in his hearts of hearts he wept for those lost in war.

Jack fought to keep in the tears as he finished speaking, even now so many decades later the memories of the brave mortals who went to war to guard their beloved countries, was enough to choke him up and bring sorrowful tears to his eyes. He glanced away from North, slightly ashamed of the tears sparkling in his eyes. North's large hand gently turned Jack's face to look at him and Jack was stunned by the water shinning in the bright blue eyes.

"Lest we forget." North whispered the famous motto and for a moment the two Guardians bowed their heads as they remembered the ones who had gone to war so long ago.

_Gone but not forgotten. The heroes who gave their lives in the service of their countries._

* * *

**I must admit I cried a little writing this chappie :( although while writing it I was listening to a Green Fields of France cover by The Fureys and had just read Flanders Field (if you haven't read or listened too either of those things I recommend that you do) **

**Please review! It means so much.**

**Both the Spitfire and the Messerschmitt are actual war-time planes, the Spitfire was the plane that was the RAF's main plane and the ****Messerschmitt was one of Germany's planes.**

**I'm thinking about starting another fanfic after this one is finished (only 1 more chappie) and basically it will be about how different things would have been if MIM told the Guardians to look after Jack from the beginning. Review to tell me if your interested and if you are then please suggest a title/name and a plot basis as i can't think of one :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**HDATJLNGSSCXCBNXAW I GOT THE DVD!**

**it came in the post today and i screamed when it came through the door! I WAS SO HAPPY!**

**anyway fangirl attack over…**

**Lyndsey or Tabi if your reading this then don't judge my love of ROTG!**

**So this chappie is about Jack getting beaten up by the spirit of fall and then hundreds of years later telling the Guardians.**

* * *

It had been two days since the nightmares had attacked Jack, and in those two days the Guardians had learnt more about Jack's painful history and regretted more and more their choice to ignore him for the past three hundred years.

"Good news Jack, your wound is healed, you can leave medical room now."

Jack had been cooped up for days and for a free spirit such as Jack it was worse than torture so when North had barged into his room announcing that he was free to leave he needed no further encouragement. All North saw was a flash of white as the frost child sped out of the room.

Several hours later when Jack had worn himself out, zooming along the Pole's many corridors, he collapsed into one of the fur-lined sofas only to be swarmed by the others.

"Jack you never told us about that final scar, the one that…" Tooth broke off when her voice wobbled as she remembered the terrible scar that stretched across Jack's torso.

Jack looked away; the story of that scar still frightened him, even now several centuries after he had acquired it.

"Listen mate, you can tell us we're frien…family."

Jack looked up at Bunny's choice of words and a small stretched across his face and the fear that flickered in his eyes died down.

"Yes as Bunny says we are family, family helps each other." North draped one huge arm across Jack's shoulder, nearly crushing the boy under their weight.

Jack nodded and then for the last time began to tell his story.

Jack Frost was still very young he had only been around for fifteen years; he had no idea of the centuries of loneliness and pain ahead of him before he would get what he wished for so desperately. For now though he just wandered about, bringing the winter weather while searching for a just one person who did not look though him.

He found them in the form of a young boy with flame- red hair, strangely dappled brown and gold eyes and leaf-brown cloak and trousers.

"You must be the new winter spirit everyone is talking about." The stranger regarded Jack with anger in his green eyes.

Jack nodded, slightly star struck by the interaction.

"I hate winter, always have and always will it is the season of death and misery." Jack frowned now, the stranger's criticism of his season irritating him.

"Not like autumn the season of joy and beauty, autumn is the season that everyone loves." The stranger looked down at Jack and he got the feeling that he wasn't strongly liked by the imposing spirit.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Alex Fall, spirit of autumn." Alex bent low in a mocking bow before he rose into the air, leaving Jack alone, again.

The two spirits would accidently meet each other during the next few decades and with each meeting their hatred towards each other strengthened. Until eventually they would go out of their way to make things harder for the other. Alex would make fall last as long as he could, infuriating Jack who in return would hunt Alex down and freeze him to the ground where he would remain all winter until the warmer weather arrived and the ice melted.

Jack went a little too far though. He tricked Alex into following him to the Arctic where he left him completely frozen apart from his head, leaving Alex free to swear and curse but unable to free himself until the fall when his powers were at their strongest.

When fall did come and Alex freed himself from the ice he straightaway set about finding the infuriating winter spirit.

It was the last few days before winter ended and Jack wanted to give the children one last snow day before he left and so he spent the entire night summoning blizzards until the country was covered by a thick layer of snow. Proud but exhausted Jack had collapsed into a snow pile and drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by a furious Alex.

"You selfish, arrogant, pathetic little runt!" Alex raged at Jack, cursing the day that MIM had created the boy.

"I ought to kill you, it would make the world a better place if your wretched body wasn't taking up room!"

Possibly if Jack had just lain there and let Alex rant until he had gotten it out of his system then maybe everything would have been alright. But no, Jack being Jack had to laugh at the enraged spirit which only created more rage.

Alex swore at Jack in an ancient language, long since forgotten by everyone save the immortals, before taking to the skies and leaving the winter spirit near hysterical with laughter.

Alex spent many days perfecting his weapon, it was a smallish dagger that despite its size was deadly sharp and with the help of the summer spirit (who was completely unaware of the daggers purpose) he had imbued it with the heat of summer.

The heat and the bleeding caused by the dagger would almost certainty bring about the death of the winter spirit.

Finally his perfect weapon was ready for its deadly mission. Alex would seek out Jack Frost, and then with the help of his wonderful dagger, kill him.

It was Jack's last day before he left the country for somewhere cooler (Russian perhaps, he hadn't been there for a while) and so he was whizzing about spreading the last touches of frost before spring arrived and he left. He was so absorbed in his task in fact, that he didn't hear the whistling of a wind that was not his own, nor did he hear the metallic scrapping of a weapon being drawn from its sheath.

"Jack." The winter spirit started slightly as a low voice disturbed his peace, spinning around he came to face to face with Alex and a very sharp dagger. Immediately all of his senses were on full alert and every survival instinct that he had kicked in. Alex lunged forward just as Jack darted back, narrowly avoiding the razor-sharp tip of the dagger.

For several minutes this continued neither spirit able to gain the upper hand. But Alex was far older than Jack and his age gave him added wiliness so when the slightest chance came he took it and scored the blade down Jack's front, causing the winter spirit to cry out in pain as the burning heat from the blade hit him.

Alex looked down smugly at the small figure curled up in the snow beneath him.

"I said when we first met that I would kill you now I am just fulfilling that promise." With that Alex tossed down the bloodied weapon and left the frost child bleeding to death in the snow.

Jack sobbed quietly to himself as he felt his lifeblood gush out of his deadly wound, his wind howled around his head as it mourned for its frost child and raged over the fact that he hadn't been there to protect its beloved child.

Slowly Jack faded into unconscious, believing that he would never awaken.

So when his eyes flickered open to gaze upon the beautiful world around him it came as shock. What shocked him more was the lack of blood flowing from his wound, granted there was still small droplets but nowhere near a life-threatening amount. Confused and very groggy, Jack sat up. The snow around him was covered in his blood as was his staff which he had unconsciously pulled closer towards him while he was seeking some comfort from the pain.

Jack mentally steeled himself and looked again at his wound. It was almost completely healed over, only a few areas still leaked blood.

"Good your awake, I was starting to think that you weren't going too." Jack yelped in surprise when a voice came, seemingly from nowhere. Sitting carefully balanced on a staff much like his own one, but lacking the beautiful frost pattern, was a young girl with long, slightly wavy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. She was dressed simply in light green trousers and a white shirt. Her smile was her greatest feature though; it seemed to make everything around her much brighter and just looking at it made Jack feel warm for the first time in years.

"How did you know I was here and why did you help me and who are you?" Jack had so many questions that they just burst from him in a steady stream.

This seemed to amuse the strange girl who laughed before flashing her stunning smile again.

"I knew you were here because I had been tracking you ever since… I helped you because you were dying and I owed you, and my name is Aurelia Calor but please call me Lia."

Jack was silent for a moment as he processed this.

"You said you were tracking me, since when?" This new question prompted another smile.

"The spirit who wounded you, Alex Fall, sought me out to help him prepare a weapon." As she spoke the enchanting smile fell from her lips and her green eyes became guilty and sad.

"I had no idea that he was planning to use it on you, he told me it was for self-defence, I soon realised what he was planning to do with the weapon that I had helped create after speaking to several other spirits about you and Alex, so I followed the winter weather and found you here." She finished speaking and once again the smile was back. Jack nodded, silent again as he digested this new information.

After a minute or so Jack had another question

"How did you stop the bleeding?"

"Some of natures gifts, and age-old traditions." The girl smiled again (she never seemed to stop smiling) at Jack's frustrated expression.

"I am sorry to have to leave you, but I believe that neither of us are needed here just yet." Jack sighed as he realised she was right. He should have already reached Russia.

"Although it was my pleasure to meet you Jack Frost."

"The pleasure was all mine, and Aurelia if you ever need a favour just ask me, I owe you one."

With one final smile, a slight nod and a cheerful wave Aurelia was gone.

Jack was sad to see her go but at least now he knew he wasn't completely alone. There were spirits out there who cared.

Jack smiled to himself as he flew off, and for the first time in a long time, with his encounter with Aurelia still fresh in his mind, he felt so much less lonely.

As Jack finished his tale there was an uproar.

North and Bunny were baying for revenge while Tooth and Sandy were trying (and failing) too calm them both down.

Jack just balanced carefully atop of his staff and watched the goings-on with amusement. He was glad that the Guardians were ready to confront Alex but as much as he tried to hide it a small part of him was still scared at the thought of Alex (to be fair he had been stabbed by him) and the idea of seeking Alex out then extracting revenge simply terrified him.

"What do you say Jack?" Jack was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed the Guardians all staring at him waiting for an answer.

Stammering, Jack struggled for an answer that would show he was grateful and still convince them that he was with not getting revenge on Alex.

"Yea no, don't worry about it, it happened three hundred years ago he's probably forgotten." The Guardians frowned at this less than satisfactory answer.

"No mate, he needs to learn that he can't do this and whenever it happened he is going to be punished for it." Bunny and North both nodded firmly and drew their weapons, with fierce warrior-like expressions.

Jack sighed, he always knew that he was going to have to face Alex again but a part of him had hoped that it would be when Alex was possibly dead or dying and then the sight of him wouldn't make Jack remember the pain Alex had inflicted on him. Although judging by the faces of his friends…family then quite possibly in the near-future Alex could be dead or dying...

"This summer spirit you spoke of, Aurelia do you know where she lives as she may be willing to help us?"

Jack was silent as he struggled to remember, in later years he had met Aurelia a few more times and she had briefly mentioned Africa.

"Oh crap!" Jack cursed as he realised where they were headed, his least favourite country Africa!

"To de sleigh!" Despite his growing dread about what was coming (Africa and Alex) Jack had to laugh at Bunny's terrified expression as North yanked him onto the sleigh.

Sighing Jack leapt up onto the sleigh and steeled himself for what was to come.

* * *

**ok so here I need your opinions. Should I continue this so you can read all about The Guardians fight scene with Fall or should I just leave it here?**

**Please leave reviews as to what you think I should do and to what you thought of the chappie :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters only Alex Fall and Aurelia Calor (first of her names are Latin and translate as Aurelia-Golden and Calor- Heat**

**Anyway :) hope you enjoyed drop a review or two (I don't mind :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi :D**

**This is quite a short chappie and its kinda a filler chappie next chappie is the actual fight :D **

**just be patient and stick with me :)**

**Anyway if you think it deserves one the please leave a review!**

* * *

As soon as they had entered Africa the summer winds had sought Jack out (sensing his being another season spirit) and when he inquired where he could find Aurelia, the wind picked up the sleigh and its passengers was carrying them along in its currents.

Soon a golden palace appeared in the distance and due to the winds speed they were soon knocking on the huge golden doors.

A girl with golden hair and a stunning smile opened the door and upon seeing Jack launched herself from the doorway and pulled him into a hug. Jack who usually rejected any physical contact happily hugged the girl back.

"You must be Aurelia." North beamed at the girl, who then sent a huge smile back.

"Yep, Aurelia Caldor, spirit of summer at your service." Aurelia half curtsied and then beckoned them into her home.

Jack quietly followed the other Guardians through Aurelia's home, the heat of the place was beginning to affect his ice-cold body and he was sweating and shaking, knowing that the Guardians would fuss if they realised that he was suffering from the heat he said nothing just followed them shakily.

"Just in here, we will be able to talk properly in here and there will refreshments." Aurelia led them into a beautiful room, complete with a roaring fire and hanging above it a enchanting picture of an African safari.

"Here is Phoenix with the food." Jack laughed as North leant forward in his chair eagerly awaiting the food, when they returned to the Pole they would have to talk to North about dieting.

A slim woman entered the room and set down the tray full of pastries and cakes before exiting again. Jack couldn't help but stare at her hair, it seemed to have every shade of red, orange and yellow in it, when the sun caught her hair it honestly looked like some one had set her hair on fire.

Soon though his attention was captured by the delicious smell wafting from the tray.

"So what brings you all the way out to Africa?"

"Well to start from the beginning, Jack recently told us that you helped him too recover from an attack by a fellow season spirit…" Tooth began to speak and as she mentioned the fight Aurelia's face darkened and her amazing smile vanished as she remembered.

"…now we plan to find Alex and _warn_ him against harming Jack or any other season spirit ever again." Tooth gazed directly at Aurelia as though daring her to disagree with their plan. "I agree, Alex should have been taught this a long time ago but he never was and now we should make up for that." Aurelia smiled again and this time her smile spoke more of danger and pain not so much of sun and summer.

The talk continued long into the day but Jack zoned out somewhat as he tried to keep his body cool. He was now sweating profusely and shaking as though suffering from an electric shock, luckily (or unluckily which ever way you looked at it) none of the Guardians noticed Jack's discomfort and he was left squirming in a growing puddle of his sweat.

"Good so now we know where Alex is and now we just need to suit up an then we are off!" Aurelia's melodic voice disrupted Jack from his thoughts and he jerked upright in his chair.

"I was listening I promise." This swift assurance of his attention only served to amuse the Guardians who again didn't notice Jack's physical condition.

"Okay so has everyone got weapons? Good then just wait here while I get my own." Aurelia slipped from the room, leaving it in silence.

"Hey guys you know we could just leave Alex alone, I mean it was several centuries ago I've practically forgotten about it." Jack made one last ditch effort to stop the Guardians but like his many other attempts they laughed and promised that he would be able to get revenge.

Soon Aurelia returned, covered head to toe in weapons, swords, arrows, daggers, small bombs even poisoned darts!

"Little over prepared Lia don't you think?" Jack stared at Aurelia in a mix of horror and amazement.

"Better over prepared then dead from being under prepared." Aurelia stated with a small smirk. Jack hummed with a matching smirk.

"Where actually is Alex though, I think I missed that bit..." Jack scuffed his bare foot against the wooden floor sheepishly.

"A small town in England." Aurelia managed to get out in between laughs.

"Enough chat, ve go through portal to England." North left no time for argument as he immediately pulled out a snow globe and whispered.

"I say Daventry, England."

* * *

**So yea quite short :( next chappie should be longer and Alex will get the stuffing knocked out of him (maybe)**

**So please leave a review they really cheer me up :)**

**Next chappie should be up soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :D**

**Happy (late) Easter hope you got lots of chocolate! I did and I are most of it while writing this chappie… whoops.**

**So yea, enjoy and please review, follow and fave!**

**There will be one more chappie after this one then its all finished! Don't panic though I have dozens of ideas buzzing around in my head and at some point I will write them down :D**

* * *

The colourful portal opened up over a smallish town, lit by the lights of houses and roads. North's sleigh sped over the houses and streets at one point landing on the road and startling a red-haired teenage, one of the few teenagers who believed in the Guardians.

After several minutes of aimlessly flying around the town there was an awkward silence as everyone realized that they were missing one vital piece of information. Alex's exact whereabouts…

"Aurelia you don't happen to know exactly where Alex is do you." Bunny's simple question was enough to make Aurelia blush crimson.

"Well… no not exactly, I just know that he lives somewhere around this town, he is somewhat like Jack in that he has never really found a place to call home."

This response prompted several others, Jack scowled at being likened to the fall spirit, North, Bunny and Tooth all protested that Jack did in fact have several homes with them and Sandy vigorously nodded his head with a tick formed in sand above his head.

"Oh ok, well Alex, unlike Jack, has no proper home he just flies around the world but I know that he prefers this place to any other." Aurelia edited her sentence and the irritated Guardians relaxed.

"So basically he might not even be in this town and in case he is we will have to continue too fly around looking for him?" Tooth and baby Tooth frowned, even for someone whose fairies collected millions of teeth every night, it sounded like a lot of effort.

"No, not exactly Jack and I also being spirits can actually sort of summon him." Aurelia blushed for the second time in minutes as the Guardians all sent reproachful looks her way.

"Sorry, it's just its quite hard to do and very tiring and I thought that we would have found him by now, so I didn't mention it."

Suddenly just as Jack and Aurelia were preparing to attempt summoning Alex the wind picked up and began to swirl the leaves into little eddies around them.

"On second thoughts, we may not have to summon him, I think that he may already be here." At the sound of Jack's voice the winds became violent and surged against the sleigh almost toppling it.

As soon as his beloved sleigh was threatened North drew his swords and slashed the air before realising how pointless it was and how ridiculous he looked.

"Oh wow the big four all here to meet me!" A thin boy landed in front of them and Jack had to fight the urge too summon his own wind and get as far away from Alex as his wind could take him.

"I'm a little star stuck if I'm honest, big fan you see, love the way you blackmail the kids into behaving that's just brilliant." Even though they hated the boy, both Jack and Aurelia had to stifle a laugh at the Guardians' expressions.

A foreign wind played around Jack's ankles and then Alex's head snapped to one side as his wind whispered to him. Jack froze, a smile still etched slightly on his face, as Alex's amber eyes fixed on his own.

"Ahh my old friend Jack Frost, I was rather disappointed when I heard that you survived, ah well got to take them as they come." Alex smirked and Jack looked away, trying not to anger the fall spirit.

"Yes that's why we are here." North stepped forward and his large form completely blocked Jack from Alex's view and vice versa, allowing Jack to relax slightly.

"Ya see mate, Jack was made a Guardian recently…" Bunny stepped up beside North, forming a shield of bodies.

"Oh well done I always knew that you would make it." Alex plastered a fake grin onto his face and tried to peer past Bunny and North.

"Yea, we thought so too, anyway we recently learnt that early on in his life, ya thought that it would be a good idea to wound Jack." Bunny paused and loomed over the thin boy, whose face dropped as he realized his problem.

"Yea I see that you remember, well the thing is, we don't take very well to anyone injuring our fellow Guardians at any point during their existence so…" Alex stepped back just as Jack's six friends (baby Tooth as well) stepped forward and drew their weapons.

"Ok I get it, when he means nothing too no-one it's a free for all on hurting and ignoring him but he becomes a Guardian and suddenly he is a big deal and you pretend that you had never hurt him in the three hundred odd years he has existed, yep that is Guardian logic all right." Despite facing five of the strongest beings ever to have existed Alex lost none of his arrogance and sarcasm.

"Why you little bastard." Bunny swore and leaned closer to Alex while pulling two eggs free from his belt.

"Bunny!" Tooth playing the mother role as usual, was the one who scolded Bunny on his word use.

"Sorry Tooth this dill brings out the worst in me." Bunny spoke softly to Tooth but when he spun back around to face Alex his voice was thick with repressed anger.

"Now youse can either apologise too Jack and mean it, or we can beat you too within an inch of your life."

Alex paused taking in Bunny's furious face before smirking and taking to the skies.

For a moment Bunny could only stare at the swiftly disappearing form of the fall spirit (properly wondering why the boy hadn't wet himself) while the other Guardians immediately went after the boy in their various modes of transport.

Jack stayed on the ground (for once) debating whether or not he should join the Guardians while they beat the stuffing out of Alex or if he should stay safe on the ground until it was over. Jack snorted, some Guardian he was, scared of a pathetic fall spirit.

Encouraged by this metal pep talk Jack sprang into the air after the others. Soon, thanks to wind, he caught up with the others and could soon see Alex's thin form beginning to disappear into the clouds.

"Jack go after him with Aurelia the two of you are the only ones fast enough to keep up with him."

Jack nodded to Tooth then shared a look with Aurelia and without any words the two spirits sped after Alex.

Alex noticed their speedy approach and increased his own speed.

"Yay high speed chase, I've always wanted to take part in one of these!" Jack whooped as they shot through the air, forgetting for a few moments who their quarry was.

The winter and summer spirits quickly gained on the fall spirit, while a little way behind were the Guardians.

"Give it up Alex, we will catch you!" Aurelia yelled and for a heartbeat Alex dropped his speed as though considering what she had said, then it passed and he shot ahead again.

Jack's eyes darted around, looking for anything that could provide them advantage, and an idea popped into his head. Without warning he soared upwards and was soon lost to view in the clouds above Alex.

A few moments passed and Alex must have noticed the obvious lack of pursuers as he slowed down again and as he did so Jack shot out of the clouds like a bullet and collided with Alex, knocking him off balance and causing them both to plummet downwards at an unforgiving pace, both fighting continuously for control as they fell.

Finally Jack seized control and gently landed, pushing Alex to the floor and pinning him there as he did so.

After a few seconds of Alex struggling to free himself and Jack resisting the urge to freeze him to the floor the others landed next to Jack (Bunny being the only exception as he appeared through a hole in the ground.)

"We asked ya mate, you chose the hard way." Bunny towered over Alex who looked scared for the first time as he glanced around for a sign of any sympathy, he got none.

Jack gave in to the urge and gently tapped Alex's leg with his staff and the ice slowly crept up the fall spirit's leg, freezing him to the ground and thus leaving him unable to escape.

Alex squirmed and fought but the ice gradually crawled up to the base of his neck and down to the tips of his toes, rendering movement impossible.

"Jack you arsehole, let me free." Jack grinned down at Alex. Seeing him like that freed Jack of the crippling fear that had held him in a vice-like crop ever since Alex had wounded him so many years ago, and for the first time he laughed at the fall spirit.

Baby Tooth and her sisters landed on Alex and soon he was covered by a rainbow carpet, when he was completely covered by fairies they all began to poke at him with their sharp beaks, causing muffled yelps to emit from him.

Without warning the wind howled viciously around them, furious at seeing its child treated like that.

Alex breathed across the surface of the ice that held him and where his breathe touched the ice began to melt as it came in contact with his warm breath. The ice began to rapidly melt after that and no matter how many times Jack covered Alex in ice again it melted almost immediately.

Alex smirked smugly as his prison of ice began to splinter and with a final roar from his wind Alex was free.

Alex came at Jack with his wind screaming behind him, any fallen leaves all rushed into the air and swirled around Alex, creating a leafy shield.

"Let's see how strong you are now Frost, its Autumn over here, my domain and I will kill you like I promised I would when we first met, do you remember?" Alex taunted Jack, his amber eyes glowing with power and rage.

* * *

**ok terrible ending I know but next chappie will be up very soon :) and I was to tired to write anymore :(**

**please review! It makes my day :D**

**just remembered the town that they are in is the town that I live in, jut so you know…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry i never meant to take this long to update but recently i have been finding it really hard to write anything :( which is kinda starting to depress me :(**

**Please review! it cheers me up and encourages me to keep writing :D**

* * *

The Guardians and Aurelia attempted to approach Alex but as soon as they took one step the wind pushed them back almost pushing Tooth and Sandy to the ground such was it strength.

"Your friends can't help you now." Alex stated and Jack froze as he realised that he was right. He was alone to fight his nemesis.

The two spirits rose into the air with their respective winds howling at each other, snow swirling around the head of one while a thick curtain of leaves shielded the other

Jack shot several dozen ice shards at Alex, which ripped through the leaf shield but came nowhere near Alex.

Jack's attention was diverted for Alex however when he heard panicked shrieks from below him. Peering through the mass of leaves and snow/ice Jack could just about make out the forms of his friends and was that a skeleton?!

Alex's creepy, if slightly insane laughter turned Jack's head from the strange scene below.

"I am autumn and autumn is famous for the celebration of the paranormal as the spirit of autumn I have control over certain thing..." Another panicked shriek from the ground turned Jack's head yet again and this time the single skeleton had been joined by ghost and several large, angry pumpkins.

"How… How are you doing that?" Jack had to admit whatever Alex was doing it was working, both Jack and the Guardians were terrified.

"What the…!" Jack almost fainted when he turned back around only to come face to face with a vampire!

The vampire bared its pearly whites then lunged at Jack!

When Jack retold this story to the others later he would edit out the slight scream that escaped him when the vampire passed through him.

"Oh wow that was better than I had hoped; your face was just… brilliant." Alex's hysterical laughter forced open Jack's eyes, which had shut, against his wishes when the vampire had leapt at him.

"Oh Frost, there not real, just images created by the imagination of children and my powers, but oh your face, priceless."

Jack frowned, he was the Guardian of fun; he shouldn't have been fooled by some simple projections. Jack looked down again, the Guardians had realised that their enemies were just projections and were ignoring them, instead focussing their efforts on getting too Alex and Jack.

A rush of wind about him pulled Jack's attention back to Alex. The autumn spirit was forming a new illusion; this one was in the shape of a small dragon, with wickedly sharp fangs and claws like razor blades.

"Amazing what children think up isn't it, this beauty was thought up by your friends Jamie who had no idea what I'm going to inflict on his precious Guardians using his imagination, brilliant isn't it!" Alex grinned at Jack and then the dragon lunged forward. Jack smiled, expecting the illusion to pass harmlessly through him as the vampire had done but apparently the dragon hadn't read up on the laws of being an illusion as its claws tore into his leg.

Jack yelled as he felt his skin tear and his blood spill out of the open wound. For a second he was aware of nothing except the pulsing of blood in his ears and the warm feeling as the blood flowed down his leg.

The dragon started to fade, its smile, in a style like the Cheshire cat's, being the last thing to go.

"Oh dear little Jack Frost is wounded and there is no-one to help him, how sad." Alex came closer and as he did Jack felt the familiar fear almost overwhelm him.

"I kept this you know." Alex pulled his old dagger from his belt and held it in front of him, the metal blade catching the light and reflecting it into Jack's eyes, momentarily blinding him.

"After I heard that Aurelia had saved you, I started to improve it." Alex held his knife out for inspection and Jack shuddered at the jagged edges, designed to inflict agony and quite probably fatal. If Alex stabbed him with the dagger now then he would die and this time MIM wouldn't bring him back.

This sobering thought had Jack back onto his feet and holding out his staff. For several minutes the two of them returned fire with nether of them scoring a hit on the other.

Jack was so absorbed by staying alive that he didn't hear the whistling of the wind nor did he hear Aurelia's yell as she soared up to join the fight, it was only when Alex screamed and clapped an hand to his shoulder which was smoking slightly did Jack turn his attention from the fight.

Aurelia was behind him and beside her was Sandy, Tooth and baby Tooth, all armed with their respective weapons.

"North and Bunny will be up soon, North is just convincing Bunny that the sleigh is safe." Aurelia grinned at Jack who smiled back, hope igniting inside him at the appearance of his friends.

"Jack your leg! What did he do?" Tooth noticed the large bleeding wound on Jack's leg and the look that she shot at Alex could have killed him.

"Oh look your backup is here, brilliant." Baby Tooth squeaked and together her and her mother rushed at Alex who looked panicked for a second before shielding himself with an impenetrable leaf wall.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Guardians." Alex sneered and the amusement in his tone made Jack want to bury him under the ice for a few centuries. But as he prepared to rush at Alex and freeze him solid he noticed something that Alex hadn't. Fast approaching in his awesome sleigh was North and beside him, clinging desperately to the side was Bunny.

Jack stopped his mental victory dance when he narrowly avoided the blade of Alex's dagger.

Jack summoned his wind and he and Alex started their deadly dance again. Jack concentrated, he only had to distract Alex for a few more seconds until North and Bunny joined the fight.

Jack dodged yet another attack from Alex and almost fell from the air as his exhaustion caught up with him, luckily before the fight took a turn for the worst, the jiggle of North's sleigh became audible and Alex turned seconds too late as the reindeers charged into him, hiding him from view as he fell beneath their iron hooves. There was a single scream then silence.

"Where is he? We are ready to take him!" North drew his swords and leapt to his feet, balancing very gracefully on his sleigh, completely oblivious to Alex's fate.

Jack stared at the reindeers, who had halted, leaving the sleigh hovering in the air.

"Jack, Tooth Sandy, where is Alex?" North's question went unanswered as they stared at where Alex had gone under the sleigh.

"Hey, dingo got ya tongue, where is the bloody menace?" Bunny was also met by silence and he followed their gaze to the front of the sleigh and suddenly their stunned (and slightly gormless) expressions made sense.

"North mate, move the sleigh now!"

Finally the huge Russian caught on and he cracked the whips and the reindeers moved away but there was no sign of Alex.

For a few heartbeats there was silence then Jack spoke.

"Alex was seventeen when he died and in many cultures still considered a child, does that mean…?" Jack trailed off as the Guardians looks at him, realisation dawning on their faces. Technically they had just killed a child.

"Oh bloody hell." Bunny's sentence seemed to sum up the entire situation.

There was an awkward silence for a few more seconds until Aurelia suddenly shouted, causing everyone (even the reindeer) to jump at the sudden noise.

"Alex was…is immortal so that means that he can't be killed unless MIM or Mother Nature decide that his injuries are too much, which means that he could still be alive, perhaps he fell back to Earth or used the wind to escape." At the Guardians' blank looks she sighed heavily.

"Split up, some look on the ground for him, others look in the skies, might be alive!" Aurelia groaned in frustration as the Guardians remained where they were. With a small smile Aurelia clicked her fingers and a flash of fire hit each of the Guardians and startled them and got them moving again.

"Uncalled for Aurelia, I'm the winter spirit your summer, we don't mix well…" Jack found time for a last comment before he sped off in search of the fall spirit.

Alex twisted in the air only to be rewarded by a stabbing pain in his side, legs and right arm.

"Damn sleigh." Alex cursed as he called to the wind to slow its pace, which it did willingly.

As soon as he had seen the sleigh he had called to the wind hoping that it could move him from the path of the sleigh before it hit him. He had no such luck however. When it had hit him he had been trampled by several muscular Russian reindeer then been dragged under the sleigh, hitting the underside of the sleigh before finally rolling out at the far side of the sleigh, with several broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm and dozens of cuts and bruises littering his body and face.

Alex continued to fall but no longer at his deadly speed, instead he was being cradled by the wind as they slowly floated earthwards.

Sleep however escaped him as he heard the shouts of Aurelia and Jack distantly above him.

Soon he could feel the cold breeze that always accompanied Jack's arrival as well as the warm wind that accompanied Aurelia, great they were going to double-team him while he was wounded. Alex grasped his knife hilt, feeling faint for just that small action; if it came to a fight he would be defeated in seconds.

"Jack I've found him he's alive, I think..." Aurelia's worried voice forced Alex's eyes opened, and he took in her big anxious eyes and lack of a weapon, the latter allowing him to relax slightly.

"Good he's alive, can you call the others, he needs medical help and soon."

After Jack spoke the warm winds that constantly surrounded Aurelia were replaced with a freezing wind.

"Disappointed that your little stunt with the Russian's sleigh failed to kill me, are you Frost?"

Talking only made the pain in his ribs worse but he couldn't let Jack kill him without getting in a few last remarks.

"That wasn't our intention, we just wanted to teach you a lesson, not kill you."

Alex couldn't hold back a hiss of pain as Jack placed his ice-cold hands on the cuts littering his face, the cold felt good but the contact with the fresh wounds hurt.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, I have a few questions to ask." Alex hadn't realised that he his eyes were slipping closed until Jack spoke; jerking him out of the semi-conscious state he had been in.

"Why did you always hate me?" Jack's voice was quiet and he sounded just like an innocent child who wonders why their mother has just struck them for no reason.

For a moment Alex remained silent, he wasn't completely sure why he had hated the winter spirit from the second he saw him. Realising Jack was waiting for an answer Alex tried his best to explain.

"First of all I am over two thousand years old and up until you were created I controlled autumn and had some control over winter, no where near as much as you but still I could control the winter weather ok." Alex laughed at Jack's curious expression now he looked like a curious puppy that has just discovered a new object.

"So you came along and not only did I lose what little control I had over winter but my season had to finish much sooner than it had when I was in control of winter, which meant that I had too leave countries earlier than I had before, it sounds petty I know but to me it meant a lot and it infuriated me that a 'baby' spirit wielded such power." Alex spread his arms and legs out the best he could without further damaging his broken limbs.

"So if you are over two thousand how old is Aurelia and how old is the spring spirit?" Alex cracked open an eye and regarded the curiosity spirit.

"Aurelia is about the same as me, give or take a century and the spring spirit, who prefers to be called Azalea is nearing five thousand, just don't tell her I told you." There was an awkward silence as the two of them attempted to come to grips with the idea of not hating and fearing the other. The two spirits lay on the ground (by now the wind had lowered them both gently to the leafy earth) both hoping the other would speak first, luckily though before it got too awkward there was the cheerful jingle of bells and North's sleigh appeared in the sky above them and within seconds was landed neatly beside them and Alex was being gently lifted into it by Jack and Aurelia.

The next few hours passed in a heartbeat for Alex, who greeted unconsciousness as soon as he came into contact with the floor of the sleigh.

Pretty soon he was waking up in what he guessed was a medical room with Aurelia on his right and Jack on his left.

"Jack he's awake, talk to him." Aurelia glared at Jack who seems to shrink under her intimidating glare.

"Hey Alex… your awake." Jack stated limply. Aurelia simply sighed and took over for the winter spirit.

"North says that the yetis think you should be out within a month, your cuts and bruises are healing well and your broken bones have been cast now you just need to wait until you're fully healed." Alex frowned. A whole moth staying in the same building as Jack Frost! How would he survive?!

* * *

**I'm not sure if this story has finished or not :/ I'm kinda still hoping that inspiration will hit me and i can continue to write this but...  
**

**So please review if you have any ideas :) also not sure if anyone here reads my other fanfics but if so then you know about my First Christmas and other random drabbles one. I am currently really stuck for ideas at the mo and so any ideas/request would be hugely appreciated! If you do have a request then please just drop me a PM or review :D Thanx**

Also i have changed the other seasonal spirits ages for five thousand and eight thousand to two thousand (Alex and Aurelia) and five thousand (Azelea)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Yuurei no Chu (sorry if that was spelt wrong) who helped me to come up with the idea for the ending :)**

**So this is the end :( thanks for every follow every favourite and for every single review :D they all meant so much :) but please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Almost one month later, and Jack was rarely away from Alex's room.

During Alex's first day at the pole the two seasonal spirits had talked properly for the first time in well… ever and had discovered they were more similar then they had previously thought.

Like Jack, Alex had woken up with no memory of who he was, during his long, long life MIM had only spoken to him once, to tell him his name before ignoring him for the next two thousand years. They had both wandered the world, invisible to humans but while Jack hadn't been liked by others like him, Alex had been very popular with other spirits, and it was this he said that had kept him from going insane with loneliness, that and his illusions. Whenever he got lonely he conjured up images of humans and he could pretend for a short while that he wasn't alone.

As the two spirits bonded in one room the occupants of another were discussing said sprits at great length.

"I will be almost sad to see Alex go; I have gotten to quite like the boy during his stay, same as I will be sad to see you go Aurelia." North gave Aurelia what he thought was a gentle pat on the back but to her was the equivalent of being hit by a small elephant.

"Alex and I are needed around the world to keep the balance without us summer and autumn would become dangerous, storms and various other natural disasters, so as much as we would love to stay we cannot."

"Wow three of the seasons all gathered together I'm a little star struck if I'm honest." A velvety British voice intruded their conversation and immediately the Guardians and the summer spirit were on alert and ready to fight.

"Oh North I'm disappointed this is no way to treat a guest, honestly Guardians have terrible manners."

"You will have to excuse our manners Pitch we weren't expecting guests." The vigilant Guardians jumped at the sudden presences behind them.

Jack and Alex walked forward to stand beside their friends then took up defensive stances.

Jack, with his staff pointing threateningly at Pitch, and Alex with the dragon he had used on Jack and a large bear standing protectively in front of him.

Ya not welcome here Pitch; now get going before we remind you how we beat you last time."

Pitch glanced at the assembled group before raising his arms and commanding a small group of nightmares forward.

Before the Guardians could move Jack, Alex and Aurelia took to the air and prepared to meet the approaching nightmares. The three figures vanished under a sea of black as the nightmares rushed at them but before Pitch started to celebrate there was an explosion of blue, gold, orange light as the spirits fought back.

Within seconds Pitch's army was severely depleted and the Nightmare King stared in horror and anger as the furious spirits grew closer to him.

"We warned you, you are not welcome here." As one the spirits unleashed their power and Pitch fell to his knees as a deadly blend of ice, fire and various illusions hit him. For several minutes nothing could be heard except the roaring of fire, crackling of ice and the assorted noises from Alex's illusions.

It was only when they could no liner sustain their power that the three spirits at last flew back from Pitch.

The Guardians stared in amused amazement at the now frozen Nightmare King. Pitch had been frozen inside a ice sphere, with his cloak on fire and several illusions of rats biting at his cloak, his face was a mask of humiliation and fury.

At a gesture from Alex his illusions faded away leaving Pitch alone and surrounded by frozen fire inside his icy prison.

"Well that was nicely done, North ya should keep it as decoration." Bunny's laugh died away as he saw the look on the Cossack's face.

"No mate no, you cannot keep that at the Pole! Think of the yetis and elves it would terrify em, and what ya gonna do when he melts?"

"He won't melt, well he will but not for a long long time." Jack reassurance seem to decide the Russian.

"Da it is decided then it stays!"

The pleased look on North's face side everyone present to cease up laughing and even a few nearby yetis had a laugh at their bosses expense.

Meanwhile all Pitch could do was fume and rage silently while the Guardians planned out his embarrassing future.

Two weeks later and the Pole had completely recovered from the attack as had Alex and Aurelia who were now preparing to return to England and Africa respectively.

"Promise to come visit soon!" Once Tooth had forced promises from the spirits of autumn and summer the Guardians (except Jack) stood back to watch and wave as their friends flew off.

As the three flew there was a companionable silence but as Africa appeared in the distance there was suddenly a lot to say and not enough time to say it in.

"Aurelia thanks for saving me all those centuries ago." Jack thanked Aurelia as he had meant to do so many times while Alex looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry for asking you to help make the dagger and I'm thankful you helped Jack afterwards."

Aurelia smiled an pulled the two spirits into a hug, soon Jack was wriggling uncomfortably, both from the heat that Aurelia naturally gave off and from the physical contact which he still wasn't used to.

"Sorry Jack forgot about your aversion to heat."

"It's ok, now you going before you forget what Africa looks like?" Jack smirked at Aurelia before easily ducking a slap.

"Never, seriously though you two drops around whenever you can I don't want to forget what you two look like." With a serious look that soon melted into a beautiful and warm smile Aurelia waved goodbye and took off towards her beloved country.

A few hours later and England was fast approaching.

"Jack I'm sorry I was such a arsehole to you before I even knew you."

"No we are guys we are not having a touchy-feely goodbye, I'm gonna say bye your gonna say bye we are both going to agree to meet up soon then you are going to fly back to England while I return to the Pole." Jack grinned, failing to keep up his cool-tough guy act.

"Okay then, we should meet up soon and hang sometime, sound good?" Jack laughed and his highly infectious laughter soon cause Alex to burst out laughing.

"Jack so you know if you ever need help, when Pitch unfreezes or whenever then just summon me."

"Ok then till then see ya round leafy."

"Leafy! Leafy!" Alex glares at Jack who promptly fled, still laughing even as he was being chased by several of Alex's illusions.

Jack arrived back at the Pole, having lost the illusions over the English Channel, only to be jumped by Tooth as she assured that he had made them promise to return soon.

Later Jack stared at the frozen figure of Pitch and had to stifle laughter when he saw Pitch's focus on him and start to yell unintelligible insults at him.

"Good thing ya froze the ice thick else we would be begging him to shut up." Bunny joined Jack and they stared at the furious boogeyman.

* * *

**not my best ending… sorry about that :/**

**Pretty please review! It means a lot :D**

**I am still stuck for ideas on my random Drabbles so please please if you have any prompts, ideas or requests then please tell me them :D**

**One last thing then I'll let you leave :P I have had an idea for a new fanfic (not a drabble) basically its 50+ years on from the movie and a war has broken out :O to stop Pitch becoming powerful again the Guardians have to keep the children having fun and believing! Only prob is Jack is unable to help the children have fun (I won't reveal why just yet :P) and so North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy decide to do their own jobs and help the children have fun and try to stop Pitch from making a comeback :O**

**Does this sound interesting to anyone? And would any of you consider reading this fanfic? Please review and leave your thoughts.**

**Thanks :D am I hope you enjoyed this fanfic :) thanks for reading! **


End file.
